misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Truth
'''Truth '''is a game mode which unlocks after the normal storyline good ending. Aki arrives in the "Dark Space" after being summoned by Onigawara where she has to touch the graves of every sacrificed character to find the truth about them, so she can offer them liberation. The player can meet Onigawara again, but not Library. General Description The Dark Space is shown as a set of three "islands" connected by narrow passageways. The floorspace is covered by shallow water. Kudoh's Grave Kudoh's grave is the leftmost one. Once you touch Kudoh's grave, you will appear in a scene where Misao is crying on a swing after being teased by a bully (Takeshi). Kudoh then appears from the right of the screen and comforts her. He then accompanies Misao home. The next scene shows Kudoh walking in a hallway. Misao chases after him and asks what is wrong. Kudoh then accuses her of being annoying and walks away, leaving Misao behind. The third scene shows Misao being bullied by Yoshino and another bully. As she turns to Kudoh for assistance, Kudoh walks out of the room, completely ignoring Misao. Misao then states that she was abandoned by Kudoh. The player is left in a dark room. After wandering around, Kudoh is seen surrounded by clones of Misao, taunting and cursing him. The player is left to confront him and convince him that the real Misao wouldn't say those words, since she is always nice. Then all the clones disappear and (the fake?) Misao reappears. Kudoh stands up and apologizes to Misao, who tells him her feelings. Aki wonders if that Misao was just part of his imagination. The player returns to the 1st island. Yoshino's Grave Yoshino's grave is the middle one. Touch Yoshino's grave and you will be transported to what appears to be a dorm. Misao is locked inside the room and is doing something not understandable. Soon, Misao comes out and utters a curse (NEVER FORGIVE...). Exit out of the room and you end up in the boys' bathroom. Yoshino is being beat up by three Misao's as a revenge for the bathroom incident. As the player tries to stop Misao, it is seen that she is unable to stop. As you search the urinals, you come up with salt, a bat, and some coins to defeat Misao. Using the bat (or salt if playing as male Aki), you kill the clones and rescue Yoshino with the promise to stop bullying (which she agrees to...). Misao then arises and confronts you to get out of the way. You then convince Misao that she is vengeful and you leave the bathroom. You end up in the 1st island to continue the Truth. Saotome's Grave Saotome's grave is the rightmost one out of the three on the main island. Upon touching her grave, Aki is transported to the girl's bathroom, with Misao in the stall next to her. Saotome and another girl are talking about "Misao's Grand Text Reveal". The girl says that "It has to be Yoshino and her lackeys who put Misao's text on the blackboard!". She berates them for it, but goes on to say that Misao is gross and she feels bad for Tohma for having to read her poem. Saotome says that it's Misao she should feel bad for, and she thinks that her poem was cute. The girl tells Saotome that she is just too nice, and Misao comes out of the stall. Misao remarks that she forgot her handkerchief, to which Saotome offers Misao her own. After they leave, we read Misao's thoughts, where she says that Saotome must have tricked Tohma by trying to act like a goody two shoes, when she really did put Misao's text up for everyone to see. After Aki leaves the bathroom, we see another flashback of Misao's where Tohma and Saotome are eating lunch together and flirting beside the school. Misao interrupts them and Tohma rushes up to her. They confess their love for each other, and Saotome, with a shocked and hurt face, says that Tohma told her that Misao was just a game. Tohma says he lied and he loves Misao, and Misao tells Saotome that she's the one who's just for fun. They start to kiss, and Aki goes over to the crushed Saotome, telling her that Tohma is all appearance. He doesn't actually care for her, as he left her in the bathroom with the monster to die. Saotome then takes Aki's bat and kills Tohma with it, which is when the player unlocks a new grave, Tohma's grave. Ayaka's Hairpin This is a little bit special, since Ayaka didn't die because of the curse. Her hairpin is on the second island, next to Sohta's grave. We learn that while she was peeking in Sohta's books and stuff, she saw Misao's Arms. Sohta surprised her and tells her she saw his secret. Ayaka flees and Sohta follows, they find themselves in the Infirmary. It was actually Sohta who killed Ayaka, while Aki was looking for some tranquilizer. He tricked her into leaving. In this part of Truth, we learn that Misao's parts didn't rot, because of the curse. (She tried her best to keep living.) Sohta's Grave Sohta's grave is on the second island. If you/Aki touch Sohta's grave in Truth mode, you'll first find yourself in Sohta's room. You'll learn on the computer that he was happy to be loved by all, but it was actually the "mask" here wore that everyone loved. Afterwards, you'll see he hates that "everyone goes on" about his appearance. Actually, he looked ugly in his high school years. He used to get bullied because of his appearance. Everytime he touched something, the others refused to touch it afterwards, even if they own it. We learn that later on, he took a wounded cat to a veterinarian who told him it couldn't be saved, so Sohta dug a tomb for this cat. He used to have a friend at that time named Takano. He had a crush on her, and she didn't mind being teased about being around Sohta. They met daily but didn't talk a lot, and they were happy that way. However, when he confessed to her, she refused harshly before apologizing. Takano didn't want to get that close to Sohta, but was feeling pity towards him. She told him they should stop meeting. Sohta was angry. The sprite action leaves some doubt, either Sohta was trying to kill Takano, or was going to rape her. He was then stoped by a man. Aki then follows Sohta deeper into the house, where he is slashing a dead body (it is unclear whose it is) while lamenting about how no one accepted him as an adolescent. Things turned around when he "changed his face"; everyone loved him, but Sohta says that everyone only loved him for his face. Aki then comforts him, saying that all his students love their kind and reliable teacher, and that she loves him for who he is. Sohta is surprised but happy and Aki gives him a hug. After this, Aki is transported back to the other world, where the other's graves are. He doesn't reincarnate, but the cat he couldn't save does. Aki remarks, "This kitty was happy being cared for in its last moments..." Tohma's Grave Tohma's grave is on the third island, and is the ending grave. Oddly enough, Tohma has a grave while he didn't die since in order to unlock Truth mode, the player has to go through the good ending by saving Tohma. Before Aki can reach Tohma's grave, Onigawara makes an appearance and gives her a hand mirror. Tohma's grave is about Aki trying to calm Misao down. Misao possessed Tohma to drag him into the other world. Aki says that Tohma was just playing Misao, and Misao says she knows, and she hates him and loves him at the same time. Tohma wakes up and is terrified to see Misao's face; Aki gives her the hand mirror and we see that Misao looks like a bloody monster. Misao laments about all that's happened to her and Aki comforts her and says that they're friends. Misao reverts back to her old self, happy for the first time in a long while, and we see a picture of Aki and Misao, as friends, holding hands. This is the ending grave. The player can unlock an extra room by typing a password. The End After the events at Tohma's grave, Aki is transported back to school, in an empty classroom. She wonders if the whole curse was just a dream until she sees "Thank you" written on the chalkboard. As the credits roll, we see that Tohma was left alone in the other world. He panics until Onigawara appears and takes him back to the school. Onigawara also brings Ayaka back to life. Then, we see Tohma and Ayaka in the library, with Miss Library and the baby forms of Yoshino, Kudoh, and Saotome. Ayaka is adoring the babies while Tohma seems annoyed with them. Ayaka, Tohma, Yoshino, Kudoh and Saotome all stay in the realm of the curse and do not return to the real world. This is later confirmed in the school's rec room (which is the extra room players can unlock at the end of the game), when Aki goes up to all the characters/sprites. Rec Room This is the extra room players can unlock with a password when they finish the game. Here, Aki can learn about various aspects of the game including the main and extra characters, their "design secrets" (as translated by vgperson), and some plot details. The rec room is actually just one of the school's bathrooms, but all the sprites from the game are present, including extras like Akito, a zombie, Bloody Aki, etc. Aki can go up to all of them and read the creator's thoughts on his design/concept for each character and more. Here, several things in the game are confirmed. Notable things include: *The creator reveals that players can decide on a name for Library, since he couldn't think of a good name for her. *Library is not human. She has a fear of humans (as shown during the scene where Aki asks to take care of Tohma for her), but talked to Aki because she smelled like her. This bares the question of whether or not Aki is a human. *Tohma and Ayaka were left in the other world, as were Yoshino, Kudoh and Saotome. *Tohma never had any serious feelings for any of the girls in the game, let alone Saotome and Misao. He also tried to seduce Library in the library. *The creator said that Ayaka is the one he regretted killing the most, so he revived her in the true ending. *The creator lets the players decide if the last Misao Kudoh saw (in his grave scene) was the real one or just an illusion. *Kudoh loved Misao, but she thought of him as a big brother. She did not hate Kudoh. *Kudoh's Hate Rank: 1. Tohma 2. Yoshino 3. Himself *Saotome didn't hate Misao. Putting up the text could have been a joke from her, but she could not forgive Misao for dating Tohma. She also puts on a good girl act, which accounts for her popularity. Category:Game Mechanics